


Izzy Potter and the Wolf's line

by jakewolf



Series: Izzy Potter and the Wolf’s line [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakewolf/pseuds/jakewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man who's mastered life and death in his own way is thrown into an alternate universe version of the harry potter world multiple times before being stuck there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A step into the world of Izzy Potter and joining Vulturewart’s first war.

Legalities: I don’t own nor do I have any rights to any characters in the Harry Potter Universe. I do however own the original characters. I can’t be blamed for similarities to other stories or characters in the story. That said J.K Rowling owns all things harry potter, which means if she ever asks I’ll take down this story and delete it.  
Chapter 1: A step into the world of Izzy Potter and joining Vulturewart’s first war.  
It all started when I was discussing the possibility of going into alternate realities with my physics professor. I was nineteen at the time and a college freshman, but he said my theory could work if we had enough power for the machine and we worked on building up the machine properly. He said we’d need an engineering expert so I called my friend Roy up. He showed up five minutes later and we told him about our idea. Roy was more than happy to help us out and said that if it worked he could use it as a project for his doctorate. I laughed and said “A doctorate and in mechanics, never thought I’d hear about that one.” Roy sniggered and my professor, whose name was Amelia, told me they’d get to work right away.  
We spent the next two years designing the device and going through theories of how it would work as well as what would be the power source. Eventually we settled on a miniature generator that we would power up as needed. Roy said he’d build a custom generator, even though he already had his doctorate, he’d promised to work on this project so work on it he would. My professor produced a paper on the subject and I did a report going into the temporal physics that surrounded the project. None of us realized that for a connection to be established there would have to be a common link between point A and point B.  
We finally finished the machine on October 31 2014. I had four days before I turned twenty two and I wanted to test out the machine before then. As soon as we had it up and running I started by throwing a potted plant through it which didn’t just come out the other side. I grinned impishly and said “Well we know it goes somewhere.” Roy and Amelia nodded and we congratulated each other on making a portal to somewhere. I sighed and said “Guess we should test if it’s harmful to living beings. I got a rat from the science lab and I’m going to put it through in a cage then bring it back. If it survives I’ll go through as our first human test subject.” The others tried to dissuade me from going through but I’d have none of it.  
Finally they agreed and I let the rat through then brought the cage back and rat was perfectly fine, albeit a bit dazed. I set the rat’s cage down and walked through the portal before the other two could stop me and found myself in a cavernous chamber with white marble everywhere. Suddenly a cloaked figure walked up and said “Hello, Master.” I slowly looked them up and down resisting the urge to yell I wasn’t their master and studied them. Their robe was rather tight in the chest area, and loose everywhere else. I blinked as she, I could tell by the voice and the way the robes were it was a she, lowered her hood and smiled. I blinked and said “Deana?” She smiled innocently and said “Deana Death at your service, master. Lia’s here too.”  
I blinked a few times and said “Am I dead?” She laughed softly, a tinkling laugh, and said “No master you just bridged a gap between my realm and two realms of the living. Why?” I blinked and said “Well you said your last name was Death, and the only way someone’s last name is death is if they’re the reaper.” She nodded surprised at my knowledge and said “Yes, and in case you haven’t guessed Lia is life’s incarnation, we both wanted to give you our mark, along with reveal your personal mark before you entered your new world.”  
I started to ask what she meant by my new world when a figure in white walked up and hugged me. I blinked and Deana said “No fair Lia! I was going to hug master first.” The figure in white turned, still holding onto me, and stuck out her tongue letting her hood fall around her neck. I blinked as the golden hair of Lia fell around her shoulders and down her back then she turned and nuzzled into my neck. I rubbed her back and said “Ok you two explain this whole master thing.” Lia continued to nuzzle into my side and Deana sighed then said “Lia you’ll have to explain how you became his, but I can explain how I became his.”  
The girls then seemed to have a silent discussion before Deana sighed and snuggled into my side opposite Lia and said “Guess I’ll go first. Remember when you had that chess game against the figure in a cloak when you were ten?” I nodded and she said “That was me. The next time we met you challenged me to a duel and you beat me by slicing me in half.” I nodded again remembering the duel and she finished “The third time we met, well we had a battle in the bedroom. You again beat me in the bedroom and the fates have ruled that if an immortal is bested three times they are the others slave. I just never marked you as my master. I plan on rectifying that mistake.”  
I raised an eyebrow as she smirked at me then nuzzled back into my side as Lia sighed and said “You first beat me in a game of checkers when you were sixteen. Then you beat me in an archery contest when you were eighteen and mastered me in the bedroom when you were nineteen. That was fun master, we should do it again.” I blinked as Deana glared at Lia and the two looked at each other from where they were curled into my sides. I sighed and said “So who set this all up?” They blinked at my question then seemed to converse with each other before saying “The fates, who want to talk to you about your new world.” I blinked and asked “What’s this about my new world?” They just grabbed my hands and started dragging me into the endless expanse of white.  
We walked for what felt to me like hours but were probably only minutes. We eventually arrived in front of a door with the words, Fata Dictat Omnia. I blinked and said “Fate dictates everything? What the hell’s that mean?” The girls just smiled and dragged me through the door in front of three women. One was an elderly grandmother, one was a motherly figure who looked to be in her thirties or forties, and the other was a young teenager who looked to be twirling threads around her fingers. When the youngest was done with the threads she’d hand them to the middle woman who’d measure them out before handing them to the final elderly woman. What was amazing was I instantly knew who they were and wondered why they weren’t three old crones.  
They studied me and said “Ah it is young Mr. Wolf.” I blinked and started to ask them what they wanted me for and why they had me here. They held up their hands and said “Easy young Wolf. We had your girls bring you here so we could explain things about the world you’re going to. We believe you are rather uninformed being that your own world is not very special.” I nodded and said “It focuses on science rather than all aspects and magic is rather low in it where as in the multiverse magic is a rather large thing.” The fates nodded seeming surprised that I knew so much already then said “The world you are going to is, laden with magic. It’s hidden from those without magic of course, but it’s laden. We believed you would need an edge in this world, and that you are necessary to change the fate of this world.”  
I blinked and started to say I had no right but they held up their hands and it felt like my ability to speak was taken away. I sighed and they continued “You will be set up as the last member of your line, which you technically are. No one will know your first name unless you tell them, and you will be simply known as wolf. All of that said there will also be several abilities you will unlock along the way and knowledge that will come to you as you go through things in this world. We can’t see what you will do in the future, nor what fate holds for you, for your string was woven by one who is even older than us. We tried to cut your thread three times now, and each time it has resisted. We know not when you will die, nor what will happen between now and then so far as you are involved. Now you may speak.”  
I blinked slowly and said “This sounds interesting, so my fate is in my own hands. I choose when I die, etc.” The fates nodded and I asked “Is that all I needed to hear before entering this new world?” They nodded then said “Other than that you must find your way to the center of magic and meet the goblins. This is all we can tell you.” I nodded and turned then motioned for the girls to lead me to the portal. They each grabbed one of my arms and started dragging me until I forced myself to catch up with them so they were only leading me. We eventually got to a stone archway, which had a veil of mist flowing through it.  
I studied the veil and said “So this is my stop.” The girls nodded then kissed me on either cheek and watched as I stepped through. As soon as I stepped through I found myself on my hands and knees breathing deeply. I shivered at the cold pervading my body and looked up into the face of a man holding a stick. He stared at me and said “I’m unspeakable Jordan Foster, and you are?” I blinked a few times to make sure this was real then said “Wondering why you’re pointing a stick at my face.” He glared at me and said “Are you a muggle?” I blinked and said “No I just don’t have a wand because I’ve never needed one.”  
I didn’t know where that came from but I just rolled with it. He glared and said “State your name and how you came to come through the veil and end up in this department.” I slowly stood up holding up my hands palms outward and said “My name is Wolf. As for how I got here, I can’t quite remember.” Which was completely true, I honestly couldn’t remember how I got there. It was as if someone had erased my memories of everything other than my name and basic body functions.  
The man, unspeakable Foster as he would come to remind me every time he saw me, looked me up and down then said “I think, Mr. Wolf, you’d best talk to the minister of magic.” I just nodded and followed him as he led me out of the room and through several areas until we got to a stone walled corridor. I blinked feeling as if I should know more about this place and we continued walking until we got up to a lift with silver and gold grills. We walked into the lift and the man said “Minister’s office.” The lift started going up carrying the two of us. When it stopped we got out and he lead me past several offices to an office with the name “Alexander Jordan, Minister of Magic,” printed on the door.  
I raised an eyebrow at unspeakable foster and he said “You really are lost if you don’t know who the prime minister is. What year do you think it is?” I shrugged still not sure of anything and he sighed then said “It’s 1975.” I blinked taken aback but didn’t say anything deciding to let Foster do all the talking. He knocked on the door and a masculine voice said “Enter.” Foster opened the door and the two of us entered then Foster said “Minister.” Minister Jordan smiled and said “Ah unspeakable Foster, who is the young man you bring with you?” He smiled at me and I bowed my head then said “My name is wolf Minister. I don’t remember much about my past other than that I have a noble heritage and I somehow ended up in the department of mysteries.”  
The minister slowly nodded his head and then got into a discussion with the unspeakable which they must have put a silencing charm or some sort of ward up for their discussion because I couldn’t hear a word of it. After about five minutes they seemed to come to an agreement and the minister waved his wand then said “So Mr. Wolf, what can the ministry do for you?” I remembered what the fates said and asked “Is there a place I can get a wand and that might have other wizards that I can meet and possibly talk with?” He smiled and said “Diagon Alley. I can have one my assistants take you there, but once there I suggest you go to Gringotts and see if you’re under some sort of memory charm.”  
I nodded slowly and said “Thank you Minister. I promise to come back to the ministry when everything is sorted out, so if you would please provide me with a guide?” Minister Jordan just laughed and said “Of course Mr. Wolf.” I nodded and blinked as he waved his wand and his door opened then he stood up and walked outside. He came back in a few minutes later with a girl on his arm. He looked at me and said “This is Andrea Wilson. She’ll be your guide.” I bowed politely and kissed her hand then said “A pleasure to meet you Miss Wilson.” She blushed and said “The pleasure is all mine.” I smiled and offered her my arm then shut the door behind us, forgetting that Minister Jordan and Unspeakable Foster were still talking excitedly about me.  
Andrea apparated us to Diagon Alley then led me to Gringotts. I slowly walked in after reading the warning to thieves. Andrea walked with me up to the counter where we started speaking to a goblin teller. He was surprised at how polite I was, especially by the look on his face though he was even more surprised I wanted an inheritance test done and that my name was Wolf. They took me back to the Wolf account manager named Glagnar. I bowed politely and said “Mr. Glagnar, I’m Wolf. I hear you run the wolf accounts and as such I asked to be introduced to you. Teller Sharpclaw was most helpful.”  
Glagnar stared at me amazed and said “Well, a wizard who shows Goblins respect and remembers our names. I believe this will be a most profitable introduction, Mr. Wolf.” I nodded in agreement and he motioned for me to sit which I gladly did so, Andrea following suit. She was as surprised as the goblins about the way I was treating them. She wondered if it had to do with my memory loss. The only reason I knew that she thought it had to do with my supposed memory loss was she mentioned it to me after the inheritance test. The goblins took some of my blood in a goblet then started chanting before pouring it over a paper. The paper glowed for a few minutes before writing appeared.  
The writing said “Name: Wolf  
Age: 21  
Sex: Male  
Family: None living making the last remaining heir of clan Wolf  
Vaults: Vaults 1, 2, and 3  
Vault 1 Contents: Several magical artifacts, several grimoires, Family heirlooms, 5 billion Galleons, 6 million Sickles, and 3 thousand Knuts.  
Vault 2 Contents: Family heirlooms, 6 million Galleons, 5 Thousand Sickles, and 4 hundred Knuts.  
Vault 3 Contents: 5 hundred thousand Galleons, 40 Thousand Sickles, 3 thousand Knuts, and several family heirlooms.  
Properties: Ollivander’s wand shop, Wolf manor, 2132 Wolf Street, and several other properties.  
Abilities:  
Dark Magic: proficient  
Runes: Master  
Light Magic: Master  
Potions: Advanced  
Transfiguration: Mastery  
Charms: Proficient  
Herbology: Proficient  
Blood Magic: Mastery  
Elf magic: Basic  
Mind Arts: Proficient.  
Dragon Magic: Advanced  
All magics are relevant and can be improved upon with work.  
Andrea and Glagnar stared at the page for a few minutes then Glagnar said “Well Mr. Wolf you are one of the richest wizards in all of Britain.” I blinked and asked “Britain?” He nodded and Andrea said “Yes her Majesty’s country of the United Kingdom formerly known as Great Britain.” I blinked and fainted on the spot, only to find myself in a large library with a wolf lying on a rug before a burning fire. I walked over and rubbed the wolf’s ears causing it to stir from its slumber and rub against my hand. I smiled at it and said “Well aren’t you friendly.” It looked at me then snorted in contentment and went back to sleep.  
I noticed the wolf was pure black with only red tribal markings marring its fur. It had a pair of large black feathered wings on its back which were currently curled into a relaxed position. Its ears and tail tips were blood red like the tribal markings and I noticed that the wolf’s fur seemed to absorb the light from the fire. I walked away from it to explore the rest of the library only to find books on everything the goblins had shown on my inheritance test. I picked up one of the heavier volumes only to read “A guide to mastering your inner animal.” I blinked wondering what that had to do with magic only to open the cover and find written on the front page “Animagi, or Animagus, one who can turn into an animal using transfiguration magic.”  
I blinked and said “Ah so that’s what it has to do with magic.” I put the book back deciding to look at it later only to notice the room starting to fade and myself seeming to float through the ceiling. I woke up staring up at Glagnar, who looked worried, and Andrea who looked surprised. I shook my head and said “We’re in the UK?” They nodded and I sighed then said “Alright, what part of the UK specifically?” Glagnar smiled a tooth filled grin and said “London Mr. Wolf. Why do you ask?” I shrugged and said “Curiosity, so how about we head down to my vaults and get some gold out.” The goblin laughed and Andrea smiled slightly then I got up off the floor and the goblin led us to the carts. I nodded to a few goblins we passed causing them to gasp in shock and Glagnar said “So unusual a wizard, to have elf and dragon magic.”  
I snorted and muttered “No surprise, everything about me is unusual.” Glagnar laughed and Andrea studied me taking two different views on my comment. The goblin thinking I was making a joke and Andrea realizing I was serious. I smiled at her and nodded my head as we followed Glagnar then headed down to vault 1. Once we got there I ran my finger down it blood being drawn by the image of a winged wolf like the one in the library I visited while unconscious and the door opened. I walked in and Glagnar said “You know Mr. Wolf; we could just give you an endless money bag connected to your vaults. It would draw out the money you needed and nothing more.” I thought about it then nodded after exploring the vault noticing many things that had wolf images emblazoned on them. We walked back out and Glagnar handed me the money bag then took us back upstairs.  
I noticed many things as we traveled, including but not limited to, the way Andrea held onto the cart for dear life, that dragons had been guarding many of the vaults but not mine, and that Glagnar seemed to defer to me for some reason. I swore I would become an ally of the goblin nation, and would respect them properly. I didn’t want the goblins as enemies, this I could tell just from talking to them. I smiled in thanks to Glagnar again then thanked him verbally before walking out of the shop to Ollivander’s with Andrea guiding me. We walked into the shop and a small man with pure white eyes walked up to us then said “Good afternoon, Miss Amanda Wilson, 10 and a quarter inches, very bendy, dragon heart string, good for charms and transfiguration with lots of power.” Andrea smiled and said “Hello Mr. Ollivander, I brought someone looking to get a wand. His name is Lord Wolf.”  
Ollivander turned to me and I bowed my head in acknowledgement as he studied me then said “Which arm is your wand arm Mr. Wolf?” I shrugged and said “Ambidextrous, but slightly right hand dominant.” He nodded and waved his wand causing a tape measure to start flying around me measuring every part of me. By every part of me I mean every part, including my nasal passages. When it was done Ollivander walked up with several boxes and had me pick them up and start swishing them. None of them felt quite right and all of them had disastrous consequences.  
Eventually Ollivander gave up and said “I’ll think we’ll have to make you a custom wand Lord Wolf, if you would please follow me.” I nodded and followed him back into a large room full of different woods and different wand cores. He had me place my hand over several blocks of wood until one flew up into my hand. He blinked and said “Most curious, Rowan wood, very rare and known for a tendency to be connected to light magic.” I smiled slightly then he took me over to a shelf full of core material and I ran my hand along every one until a tuft of fur with feathers sticking out of it floated into my hand.  
Ollivander said “Curioser and curioser, Mr. Wolf it appears your wand will have traits of both light and darkness as that is the fur of a winged shadow wolf. It took me forever to come upon such fur, and even longer to convince the wolf to give me some. This will be one of my most powerful wands to date.”  
I blinked and asked “How long will it take you to make it?” He shrugged and said “I have no idea, combining components such as these, has never been done before. I will send for you when I’m done with it, if you’ll leave your pretty assistant here.” I nodded and said “I need to go buy some books on magic anyway.” He nodded and we walked out to where Andrea was sitting waiting for us. I told her about my wand and asked her to stay with Mr. Ollivander which she agreed to do. I walked out of the shop and into the alley then started exploring.  
I walked throughout the alley, stopping at Fortescue’s Ice cream parlor and buying myself a chocolate vanilla swirl. I happily munched on it as I continued to explore the alley. After a while I found myself in front of Flourish and Blots. I walked in and smiled as the smell of ink and partridge hit my nose then started perusing through the aisles and looking for anything that caught my attention. I found a few books on potions, some spell books, a book on Herbology, and a book on Astronomy that I bought. I packed them away with the help of the wizard manning the till then walked back toward Ollivander’s seeing Andrea just leaving. I walked up and said “Guessing my wand’s ready?” She nodded and we walked back into the shop then walked up to Mr. Ollivander who had my wand in a case.  
He looked up as we walked up and said “Mr. Wolf this wand is a masterpiece; I don’t think I’ll ever create another like it.” I raised an eyebrow and he said “I don’t know how to explain it, but this wand echoes with power.” I nodded and he handed me the box then I handed him a hundred galleons which he gladly placed in his till. I gave him another ten for a wand holster for both my wrists then let Andrea lead me out of the shop. She walked me out of the alley to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a bite to eat, because I was famished and it appeared so was she. We sat down and I got fish and chips while she got Shepherd’s pie.  
We ate in a companionable silence then I pulled out the booklet full of my properties as Andrea stood up and said “I guess I’ll return to the ministry.” I smiled and said “Thanks for your help with everything Andrea, I think I can do fine on my own from here but tell the minister I’ll be dropping by in a few days.” She nodded and used the fire to, floo I think she called it, back to the ministry. I walked over to the fire and threw in a pinch of floo powder then climbed into the chimney thinking this was nuts and shouted “WOLF MANOR!”  
I blinked as the flames turned green and felt myself starting to spin. Eventually I ended up in a large castle with a bunch of little people looking at me. I slowly walked out of the fire place and an ethereal wolf lunged through me before walking back in front of me and lying at my feet. The little people cheered and said “MASTER WOLF IS BACK!” I blinked and said “I know you little guys?” They smiled and one walked up then bowed low and said “We are the house elves of Wolf Manor. We have been waiting for master for years, keeping the place ready for his return.” I blinked and asked “What’s your name.” The one who bowed smiled and said “I’m tinker sir.” I nodded slowly and said “Who’s in charge of the house elves, Tinker.” He thought about it a bit then said “Well first it’s you, then your family, and then it’s Illia.” I blinked and called out “ILLIA!” I heard a whoosh and standing before me was a beautiful lady with elfin features she bowed at the waist and said “Hello milord.”  
I nodded to her and said “Hello Illia, I have a few questions for you.” I asked each question slowly so I could get a feel of Illia and the house which seemed to be measuring me. Eventually I ran out of questions and said “One last thing, what kind of elf are you.” She laughed and it sounded like soft chimes before saying “I am a wood elf. One of your ancestors saved me so I swore my allegiance to him in a life debt.” I nodded then walked into the library following a tugging in my gut before dropping my bag and seeing a large book on a stand.  
I walked up and placed my hands on the book on the stand and it was like knowledge started to flow through me. I saw hundreds of versions of myself or men who looked like me fighting in various areas. Then I saw them settling down and building the manor house before becoming friends with the elves. I saw one let a single tear drift from his eye as he watched most of the elves depart knowing they would never return. Finally it was as if the book let me go and I shook my head then sat down in a wingback. I blinked as a few of the elves started a fire in the fireplace and just closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn’t likely get a job till next year, and I also knew that I had plenty of money to survive on.  
I yawned and felt someone wrap a blanket around me then just slipped into a light doze. I dozed for a good two or three hours. When I woke up it was to the sound of someone calling me by my name. I opened one eye and saw Illia leaning over me whispering “Master Wolf, it’s time to wake up. You have a letter from the ministry requesting you come see the minister. I nodded slowly and got up waving my wand so the book on the stand closed and my bag unpacked itself, seeming to have the magic jump to my will. Illia studied me then said “You have elf magic in you. If you like, I can teach you what I know of it, if not I’ll drop the matter.” I pulled her close and kissed her cheek then said “It would be grand if you could teach me how to use elf magic.” She nodded then vanished from my arms and said “We’ll start when you get back from the ministry.”  
I nodded and threw a bit of floo powder into the fireplace, used to the idea of traveling by fire already and said “Ministry of magic.” The flames turned green and I stepped in then was whisked away to the ministry. When I arrived I was greeted by Unspeakable Foster who seemed to have been waiting for me. He took my arm and led me back to the minister’s office. Minister Jordan looked up as we approached then motioned for us to have a seat.  
We did as he requested and sat down then he said “I need your help Mr. Wolf. Andrea told me you have a mastery of many magics, I want you as an auror.” I slowly shook my head and said “I’m not one for working for the government minister. Also why would you want me?” He sighed and said “We need strong wizards who can fight to protect the people of the wizarding world. I was hoping since you have such strong magic you’d be willing to join the auror corps and work with the aurors to stop the rising dark lord.”  
I growled again and said “I’ll help but in my own way. I’ll do what I can to stop this dark lord but I won’t be under the aurors because it’d be better for the government to have a wild card it can play.” Minister Jordan slowly nodded then held out his hand and said “Alright you have a deal. You fight for the ministry your own way, but if anything happens to you the ministry can’t be blamed unlike if you were an auror ordered to the scene.” I nodded and said “That’s how I like it. If that’s everything I’m going to head home and go to sleep, then start looking for a job.” The minister nodded and we shook hands then parted ways.  
I reappeared at Wolf manor and called for Illia. She appeared and the two of us started on elf magic. We worked through the night, me easily grasping the basics, but having a bit of trouble with the more advanced magics. Illia seemed surprised I was putting so much effort into it, but she didn’t say anything to stop me or try and make me slow down. By midnight I’d gone from a basic understanding of elf magic to a moderate understanding. I figured if we kept this up the rest of the year I’d have mastery by the time January rolled around.  
I went to bed yawning loudly and told Illia we’d continue more tomorrow if she was up to it. She smiled and said she’d be ready whenever I was and I felt like I was pushing her to hard. I walked into the master suite which had a portrait of winged wolf hunting and lay on the bed. The wolf glanced at me then howled and I nearly jumped out of my skin until I realized it was a welcome home howl. I smiled at the picture and drifted off to sleep forgetting to take off my clothes. I woke up to find myself stripped down to my boxers and stretched then stared down at my chest where there was a winged wolf in flight. I blinked and muttered “Always wanted a tattoo.”  
I got up not realizing that the marking was alive and moving then headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. I spent about twenty minutes in the shower then dried off. I grabbed a robe that was sitting on the closed toilet seat and put it on then used the facilities before walking out the door and into Illia who was looking for me. I stopped and asked her “Yes, miss Illia?” She blushed slightly and said “I realized we don’t know the size for your robes so you’re going to have to go order some.  
I nodded in understanding and said “Madame Malkin’s right?” She nodded and said “Yes. Would you like me to go with you or?” I shook my head and said “Nah, you stay here and relax, tell the house elves I’ll be back and that I ask them to have breakfast waiting for me.” Illia blinked and mouthed ‘ask them?’ to herself then walked off leaving me to pull on my jeans and t shirt from yesterday which were clean and freshly pressed. I pulled on my sneakers, since I’d left my boots back home, and walked to the floo then used it to go to the leaky cauldron. From there I headed to Madame Malkin’s shop.  
I walked in and was suddenly pushed onto a stool with my shirt and pants pulled off and a screen pulled around me. I let out a yelp, which annoyed me to no end in my mind, and watched as a lady walked up then started taking my measurements. She asked “What kind of robes are you looking for dear?” I shrugged and said “Robes with the wolf family crest I guess, most of them should be black with crimson trim, though a few can be blue with white or silver trim.” She nodded and waved her wand the tape measure continuing to measure me as she wrote this down then said “Anything else you’d like?” I nodded and said “Yes, I’d like the robes to be made out of silk; I’d like a pair of dragon hide boots, make that two pairs, one for work and one for social events. I’d also like some dragon hide gloves and for all my robes to have a hood that can be lowered or raised at a thought.”  
The proprietor of the shop, Madame Malkin herself, nodded and finished up her notes then walked off with the cloth to make me the robes I requested. I looked over the screen to see a lot of people looking at me surprised and a few girls smiling at me. I smiled back and thought “I should really get a subscription to the local newspaper so I know what’s going on in the world.”  
Eventually Madame Malkin walked up with the robes and pushed one over my head I let it slip on without a fight and admired myself in the mirror she’d set up. I noticed that it had an open front which showed my bare chest underneath and showed my tattoo, at least I thought it was a tattoo, it was actually a mark denoting me as Lord Wolf. Madame Malkin gasped when she saw it and said “I had no idea you were someone of such importance my lord.” I blinked confused then pulled the robe closed and she walked off whispering to her staff.  
She came back with the rest of my robes in a bundle and handed me my boots. I pulled on the work boots and put my more “muggle” clothes in the back with everything else then bowed politely, kissed Madame Malkin on the cheek, and returned home. As soon as I got home the elves pushed me into a chair at the dining room table and made a spread of breakfast foods appear. I blinked then said “Thanks guys.” They all gasped surprised then went off to do their own things mumbling about how a good a master they had. Illia laughed and said “If you continue treating others as your equals you’ll have many allies, but those who believe wizards are the supreme will quickly become your enemies.” I snorted and said “Let them,” forming a ball of light on my hand which floated up to the ceiling. I flipped my wand out of its holster into my hand, having put it on when I got home, and twirled it letting sparks fly around the table.  
I blinked as an owl flew in through the window and cocked its leg out to me hooting. I gave it some bacon as I took the note, knowing owls were predators, and flipped it open not recognizing the crest on the envelope. The owl hooted once and flew off through the window. I pulled out the letter inside and started to read it while the elves cleared up breakfast seeing I wasn’t very hungry. I thanked them without looking up and twirled my wand to help levitated the dishes into a pile for them thinking about what I was reading. The letter read Dear Lord Wolf.  
My name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to invite you to a meeting of the order of the phoenix. I know of your conversation with the minister as he alerted me to it when you said your idea. It may be in your best interest to join the order and help us against the dark lord Voldemort. If you plan on joining the order, or just wish to speak to me, please send a reply as soon as possible via post owl.  
Sincerely yours  
Headmaster APWBD  
I sighed and whistled causing Lori one of the elves to appear. She looked at me questioningly and I said “I want you to get me Alexa from the owlery. I have a letter to send to one Albus Dumbledore agreeing to a meeting.” She nodded and said “Of course Master Wolf at your command.” I started to say don’t call me master but she vanished and I swore. I grumbled under my breath till she returned with Alexa, my personal owl. I’d picked her yesterday while exploring the owlery when she’d flown down and landed on my shoulder. She seemed to like her name a she nipped my ear gently when I called her it. I stretched and said “Alexa I’m going to need you to fly to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, think you can do that for me?” She hooted and held out her leg dutifully.  
I laughed and quickly wrote out my reply, with Alexa prodding my ear with her beak and parchment the house elves had left when I said I was going to be writing a letter. I wrote out a short reply to Dumbledore then sent Alexa off with it as Illia walked in and said “You know you’ve got the elves all wound up?” I smirked evilly and said “So I’ve got you all wound up then?” She laughed and swatted me saying “I meant the house elves. I sometimes forget I’m also an elf with how they treat me as their superior.”  
I snorted and said “That aside, I just got a letter from Albus Dumbledore head of the order of the phoenix and Hogwarts. Care to tell me what you know about the man?” Illia nodded and thought deeply then said “Known for discovering the ten uses for dragon’s blood, the defeat of Gellert Grindewald, is over a hundred years old, and is very honest albeit rather manipulative.” I slowly nodded taking all this in then asked “Anything else?” She nodded and continued “Supreme mugwump of the international confederation of wizards and head of the wizengamont or wizard supreme court. Has the ear of the minister of magic and is trusted to help defeat Voldemort.”  
I growled and asked “What do you know about Voldemort?” She cocked her head at the growl then said “Well I know he was born years ago and that Voldemort’s not his real name. No one’s sure what it is, but most wizards won’t even call him Voldemort because they fear his wrath. He’s been a nuisance for the last five years but his attacks on muggles and first or muggleborns are starting to get really dangerous. He’s the highest threat to magical Britain and as such he and his followers are hunted relentlessly by the aurors who sadly can’t use the three unforgivable curses to put them down.” I nodded in thanks and stood up then kissed Illia on the cheek and said “Thanks for the info. I think we can skip working on magic today and instead focus on exploring the grounds more.”  
She grabbed my hand and started leading me around the property explaining what everything was and checking the wards to see what was wrong with them. Where the wards were weak she had me cast magic to upgrade them and increase the defenses around the property. Eventually Alexa returned and landed on my shoulder with another letter from Dumbledore I let her go back to the owlery as it started to rain. Illia and I walked inside and I poured out the contents of the letter onto the dining room table. Inside were a coin, and the letter. I picked up the letter and started to read it.  
It read: Dear Mr. Wolf I take great joy in receiving your reply and can’t wait to see you. I sent with this letter a port key that will bring you to my school tomorrow at noon or sooner if you hold onto it and say Hogwarts. That said from there the staff can lead you to my office and give you the password. With that said I’d like to extend an invitation to join the order of the phoenix, unless of course you would rather support Voldemort, though from what you’ve said to the minister he believes you’ll be an invaluable asset against the dark lord.  
I can’t be sure until I talk with you which is why I’d like to do so as soon as humanly possible. Voldemort, or as I know him Tom Riddle, is moving into a more aggressive state of warfare every day. He has enlisted the help of the giants, many werewolves, and other creatures of darkness. The ministry has sadly alienated many of our allies and the elves leaving centuries ago means no one knows their magic which could help us greatly.  
Please come by as soon as you can,  
Sincerely APWB Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
I sighed and looked at Illia then said “Guess I’ll be back later; tell the elves I’d like them to move my stuff into my room but no hurry. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but when I get here I’ll talk with you, Illia, about our next steps.” I grabbed the coin and said “Hogwarts.” Then felt a pull behind my navel. Suddenly I was jerked off my feet and flown through a space that looked like the interior of a tube then landed on my feet slightly dizzy. I set the coin down and realized I was in a hall full of children. Many of them were studying me and I silently cursed the old man then walked up to the head table and bowed to the staff.  
They stared at me amazed and I said “Hello I’m Wolf. I’m here to see Professor Dumbledore though I see I’ve interrupted your students’ lunch. My apologies, could one of you please lead me to Professor Dumbledore’s office.” One of the woman, who I could tell was younger than she looked got up and took my arm then escorted me to a gargoyle that stood in the seventh floor corridor. She looked at the gargoyle and said “Honey duke’s chocolate.” It jumped to the side to reveal a revolving staircase which the two of us readily climbed on and started for the top.  
When we got to the top the professor knocked on the door and someone on the other side said “Enter.” We walked in and he said “Ah Professor Mcgonagle what brings you to see me?” I could tell by the look in his eye he knew why we were there but it affirmed his position to have us tell him. Mcgonagle didn’t seem to notice as she said “I brought you Lord Wolf. He appeared in the Great Hall just as lunch was ending and asked to see you. Now I’ll leave you two, to whatever you have planned Albus. Just remember if it harms my school or my students I will personally see you driven out.”  
I sighed as Mcgonagle left and said “So Albus, why’d you want to meet with me.” He blinked going back on his toes for a moment then waved his wand and a chair appeared. I sat in it without being told to do so, knowing I had to be on the offensive if I wanted this old man to take me as a serious threat. Albus studied me with what felt like an infrared gaze then said “Well mister Wolf, I’d like to know if you work for the light or the dark.” I snorted and said “If you mean do I work for Voldemort, I want the bastard dead. No one has the right to slaughter and rape the innocent.” Dumbledore blinked and said “Good, good. So you’d be willing to swear an oath to the light?”  
I glared at him and said “No. I didn’t come here to swear any oaths I came here to prove I wasn’t with Voldemort and see what this order of the phoenix is.” Dumbledore looked taken aback then plowed on “The order of the phoenix is an organization formed to foil Voldemort’s plans. We are also here in case the ministry needs us.” I raised an eyebrow and felt Dumbledore send a probe toward my mind. My mental defenses swatted it away and he continued “The order is full of people who have been fighting the death eaters a while and we’d love it if you would join us.” I shrugged and said “Why not. It’s better than hiding out at my place. I’ll join your order the first of the year. Give me that much time to prepare myself.” He started to say he needed me now but I just stared him in the eye and he backed off. I took the coin and made it into a port key back to Wolf manor and was off.  
I arrived in the foyer to see the elves running around frantically and Illia issuing orders. I looked at her and she said “Two figures appeared on the grounds asking for you. They were caught in the wards for mere moments before snapping them like twigs. They’re currently waiting for you in the sitting room.” I nodded and placed my hand on the ward stone reactivating the wards and setting up the manor’s defenses then walked into the sitting room to see a figure in black and a figure in white. They got up and as they approached I flicked my wrist bringing my wand into my hand and said “Stop and tell me your names.”  
They stopped and lowered their hoods then I laughed as they tackled me and said “MASTER WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!” I winced at the screaming and said “Hey Deana, Lia. What are you doing here?” They smiled and hugged me tighter then said “We came to give you markings as our champion.” I blinked and said “Ok…” They smiled then Lia placed a hand on my chest and Deana placed a hand on my back before everything went dark. When I came to Illia was leaning over me and patting my cheek. She looked at me and asked “You alright?”  
I nodded and said “Better than ever, why?” She explained how the two girls came in and touched me then vanished when I passed out saying everything would be alright. I laughed and said “Yeah that’s just like those two. No worries they’d never hurt me.” Illia nodded and went back to whatever she was doing before I came home and I went to my room to take a shower. I failed to notice the marks on my chest and back as I showered then passed out in my bed. I sighed as I slipped asleep and thought “Tomorrow everything begins.”


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the War Effort, Saving Lives, Facing Voldemort, Forming a Pack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character faces off against Voldemort and uses new spells as well as changing things up in the world. However will it be enough to save those he considers friends in the long run? only time will tell.

I woke up in a cold sweat with my blankets pooled around my waist and a sense of foreboding. I shook my head as the dreams quickly faded leaving me with nothing but the sense of foreboding and a memory of an explosion. I slowly got up and prepared for the day. It was November second 1975, giving me two months before Dumbledore would induct me into the order of the phoenix. In that time I planned on becoming very dangerous, and very knowledgeable about magic. The two went hand in hand so most could probably see why I was a force to be reckoned with. I could already cast non-verbally and without a wand, though both took some effort on my part.

I walked into the kitchen where Illia was reading the daily prophet and the elves were bustling about. I walked up and sat down, then within minutes I had a plate of food set before me and a glass of orange juice. I sipped the juice and ate slowly watching as Illia set down the paper then picked it up and started reading. It appeared that several firstborn witches had vanished from their homes and that there were several muggle families that had been murdered in the night. I swore and continued looking through the paper as I ate grumbling to myself. I sighed as I finished a story by expert reporter Amanda Bryan and lowered the prophet then tossed it on the table and said "I have a lot to learn, and little time to do it if I'm going to be facing vulturewart and his goons."

Illia chuckled at the nickname I gave Voldemort and said "So what do you want to work on today?" I shrugged and asked "How much longer before I'll get elf magic at the pace we're going?" She thought about it then said "You should have it down by the end of the month if you keep giving it your all and we work on it every day. Also if you practice your other magics between sessions, without draining your core, you should have everything mastered by next year. That's if you're diligent and want it enough."

I nodded in understanding and said "Let's get started." She nodded and the two of us walked outside to where we usually worked on magic then she started instructing me. I listened with rapt attention and silently wondered if every day was going to be like this. Hours passed and still we worked, though we took a few breaks where I worked on my normal magic and spells from the books I'd picked up at Flourish and Blots.

The rest of the month passed by rather quickly and by the end of it I was a master of my magic. I could cast summoning, banishing, conjuring, and vanishing spells in my sleep. I was a master at the way elves did magic and was completely in tune with nature which just worked with something inside of me. I was resting from Illia and I's last session when an owl flew up and landed on my shoulder. I noticed it belonged to either the ministry or someone who worked for them, as it was a top dollar owl and I took the letter off its leg then it flew off to roost in the owlery before heading home.

I opened the letter walking inside to the study and grabbing a glass of fire whiskey on my way. I smiled at the house elf who gave it to me causing him to blink in surprise but otherwise not react as they were getting used to my unusual tendencies for a wizard. I pulled the letter out of the envelope as I sat down in my favorite chair in the study, which was right by the fire, and started scanning the letter. I sighed as I got halfway through it and said aloud "So the ministry thinks I need auror training. They also want to test me on my O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts. I guess that means I'm heading to the ministry shortly." I finished reading the letter and incinerated it with the tip of my wand then got up. Illia and the house elves walked and looked at me questioningly.

I smiled at them and said "Gotta go to the ministry for some tests, should be back in a few hours. Have fun while I'm gone and contact me via Illia if you need me to get anything on my way home." I flooed to the ministry and walked up to the front desk. The guard glanced up from his daily prophet and I said "Lord Wolf, here for his ordinary wizarding levels, and his nastily exhausting wizarding tests as well as his masteries in many subjects so he can get the ability to teach." The guard weighed my wand then directed me where to go and I followed his directions to the testing chamber that the ministry used when students couldn't test at Hogwarts.

I was greeted by Professor Marchbanks, head of the testers first then she directed me to my first tester Professor Giselda. I walked over and saw she had a large cauldron in front of her then she said "I want you to make me the drought of living death." I nodded and got to work. It took me about an hour to make the potion then I filled my vile with it and cleaned out the cauldron. She studied the potion then asked me a few questions that every witch and wizard should know including where to find a bezoar, difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, things like that. Afterward she gave me an O and I moved on. The rest of the tests were just as easy, albeit taking a little over an hour each. The only ones that really gave me any trouble was history of magic and divination.

I instantly took my N.E.W.Ts and past them all with Outstanding's after spending time working on them. I wondered if this had to do with the library in my mind that the wolf seemed to be guarding and I told myself I'd have to enter a trance to find out how to touch that area again. I was really curious about what was hidden in there, and I wanted to know what that wolf represented. I shook my head and went home stretching and popping my back as I went then stopped midway there and turned back to ask about apparating. I found a man who taught apparition and listened to him then said "Think you can test me?" He nodded and watched as I apparated across the atrium. When I was back to him he commended me and said I'd passed basic apparition and could now apparate freely.

I apparated back to the house. The wards, recognizing me, let me apparate into my usual spot in the sitting room. I sat down in my usual chair and closed my eyes stretching out and popping my back. I closed my eyes and relaxed starting to enter a trance when it was interrupted by someone sitting on my lap. I opened my eyes to see Illia looking at me seductively and shivered slightly. She smirked and said "Problems master?" I growled softly feeling off guard and said "Yes, you aren't acting like you usually do. What's up?"

Illia smiled and said "I just wanted to make my master feel good." I stared in her eyes and saw lust, and lots of it. I blinked and started to say I was fine when she reached into my pants, which she'd conveniently unzipped while we were talking, and started stroking my member. I shivered and growled again feeling something rise in me and said "If you don't stop you're not going to like where this goes." She just smiled lustfully at me and continued to stroke my rapidly hardening member. I growled again and Illia just shivered staring into my eyes. I grabbed her head and pulled her into a heated kiss then apparated us to the bedroom and pinned her to my mattress.

She shivered and continued jerking my now swollen cock until I pinned her arms above her head before sliding off her shirt. She had a lacy blue bra on underneath and shivered as I studied her chest. I growled after a bit finding that I enjoyed the sight but wanted to see what her bust looked like without the clothing covering it and yanked her bra off then started lavishing her chest with attention. She moaned and her hand finally stopped pulling on my cock to instead grab my hair and pull my head closer. I growled deep in my throat and nipped her chest causing her to arch her back. I nipped and licked at her chest causing her to moan loudly then put up a silencing charm realizing this might cause a problem if the elves heard it while walking the halls.

I tossed off my shirt and unbuttoned then slid down my pants and boxers, which had already been unzipped by Illia. I growled and grabbed her pants then pulled them down her legs along with her blue underwear and mercilessly attacked her sex with my tongue. I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't resist the thought of tasting Illia and making her beg for me to fuck her. I started lapping and licking at Illia's slit burying my face in her snatch and driving her wild. She moaned and pulled on my hair pulling me closer trying to get me to go faster. Instead I suckled on her clit and nipped her lower lips growling dominantly. She shivered and released my hair instead petting it like she would a wild animal.

I growled softly and kissed my way up her body then said softly in her ear "I'm going to take you and use you like a wild beast would." I could feel something inside me stirring with every word I said and with every one of my actions. I growled softly and pinned Illia's arms together over her head then bit her neck hard drawing blood amazingly. She moaned at the pain and pleasure mixing together then I thrust into her slowly, until I hit a barrier. I stared into her eyes and she shivered. I growled then thrust forward hard piercing her hymen and burying myself to the hilt.

Illia moaned loudly at the feeling of being stretched then winced as the pain hit her and knocked her out of her lust induced state. She shivered and said "What are you doing Lord Wolf?" I smirked at her and said "Giving you pleasure like no other." She blinked and started to protest then moaned as I started to pull out and push back in. She started to ask me to pull out completely but I just thrust into her to stop her protests and finally she submitted to my will. I felt something in me howl at the thought of dominating the strong willed female and started thrusting into her harder and faster causing her to moan as I played with her breasts and reached between us to tweak her clit.

Illia moaned and bucked her hips in time with my thrusts thanks to what I was doing between her legs. Eventually I felt myself getting close and whispered in Illia's ear "I'm going to mark you as mine." Illia shivered at the thought of me marking her as mine as I bit her neck hard sinking my teeth in not realizing that they'd lengthened into fangs, or at least my canines had, and that her blood was now flowing into my mouth as I thrust into her one last time and released into her molten core. She moaned then passed out from the pleasure and pain mixing together.

I growled and pulled out of her then tucked her in and got dressed releasing the silencing and privacy wards before heading back to the sitting room. I sat down in my chair and felt my instincts fighting with my conscious mind until finally I closed my eyes and entered my head. I found myself on a hill between a forest and a castle. I looked at the forest and sensed my memories hidden within, then looked at the castle and realized it must have been a mental decoy. I walked up to the castle and passed right through it into the sitting room where the wolf from before was sitting yawning softly to himself.

I looked at him and he said "Oh you're back, well come to read up some more or to throw me out?" I stared him dead in the eye and said "Why would I throw you out?" He smirked and said "Because I'm one of three parts of you. You have me, your reasoning and development, the silver wolf who is your honor, courage, loyalty, and cunning, and the chained one who is your instincts and your base mentality." I blinked and tried to take that in, then after a bit said "So you're me?" He nodded with a yawn and said "Basically. I'm part of you at least, the three of us together make the real you. You'll eventually have to accept all three of us to truly touch your untapped potential and find out who you really are." I sighed and nodded in understanding then sat back in the wingback which the wolf happily hopped onto my lap looking for a scratch.

I chuckled and started scratching behind his ears and said "So why were you asleep last time I visited?" He chuckled and said "Not much to hunt in this damn castle, so I choose to sleep rather than waste my time. Now if you'd make a damn door I could come and go as I please retaining my guardianship of said castle, even if all your memories and other things are in the woods and this is just your base knowledge. You do realize you can access the books up here whenever you want just by thinking of them, right? If not maybe I should have mentioned that before you left last time."

I glared at him and said "You think you should have mentioned it before I left? Nah it never hurts to keep things from yourself when they could be important." The wolf blinked and wilted a bit under my glare. He spread his wings and said "Anything you'd like to know?" I nodded and said "Yes, where the fuck are we?" He smirked and said "We are in your head, but to be more specific this is old Wolf Castle. It's a place hidden even to the goblins. The only one who can access it is you and those in your pack." I raised an eyebrow and said "My pack?" He nodded and said "Those tied to your magic, which strengthens them and you. You are the alpha of your pack, which right now is empty, part of why you feel so lonely all the time. Well that and the fact you're new to this world anyway."

I sighed and said "Right, well I guess I better head back. I'll look for Wolf Castle when I have the time, since you seem to think it'll just reveal itself to me." The wolf nodded and spread its wings then followed me as I made a door outside before waking up in my chair with Illia cuddled up to my chest wearing a bathrobe. I glanced at the elf, who mumbled in her sleep and cuddled against me tighter, then stroked her hair and sighed.

I continued to gently stroke her hair till she woke up noticing the bite mark in her neck and muttering "Oh bollocks." She slowly stirred and nuzzled me gently then opened her eyes which had a golden tint to them. I blinked and she licked at my throat submissively causing me to murr in pleasure closing my eyes and tilting my head back. I don't know why I did it; I just know it felt right. After that she bared her throat as I opened my eyes and gently bit down on it, causing her to shiver and whimper in submission. I released the bite and licked at her neck then said "Why do your eyes have a gold tint?" She stared at me confused so I conjured a mirror and let her look at her reflection. She gasped and touched it to make sure it was real then whined in fear. I stroked her hair gently hushing her and said "What's wrong?"

She mumbled "I don't know, I just don't know. I feel more submissive toward you; I'm worried I may be a lycan." I stroked her head and said "If you were you'd have already turned, tonight is the full moon." She glanced up through the glass roof of the sitting room to see the moon hanging in the sky and sighed in relief then said "What do you think happened to my eyes master?" I shrugged and said "I have no idea." She stared at me then said "Your eyes are pure gold right now, minus the pupils which are slits." I raised an eyebrow and she turned the mirror so I could see my reflection. I blinked at the golden eyed beast looking back at me.

I chuckled slightly and said "Some wizards have their eyes change colors with spells; mine turn gold and change colors naturally." Illia snickered at that then said "But why did mine change color?" I shrugged and said "Maybe it's because I dominated you." She nodded thoughtfully then got off my lap before walking to her room. I walked back to my room and collapsed on my bed after pulling off my robe then slipped under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

The rest of the month passed uneventfully with me and Illia occasionally coupling together. Finally January first rolled around and I went to visit Dumbledore and his order of the phoenix. I apparated outside the school grounds then walked up them toward the door along the way I saw students playing around, joking around, and just enjoying being children. I smiled to myself thinking that dark times were the last thing on these people's minds. I smiled politely at Mcgonagle as I passed her on my way to the headmaster's then stopped and asked her the password. She gave it to me and I walked up the gargoyle then said "Chocolate frogs." The gargoyle moved out of the way and the staircase started ascending. I let it carry me up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

He answered "Enter." I walked in and saw him studying me curiously. I smirked and said "Take a portrait old man it'll last longer and not be as willing to walk away." He laughed at that and the two of us started discussing the order. After a while he said he'd take me to headquarters and threw a pinch of floo powder in the fireplace. He said "The burrow." He entered the fireplace and flooed away then I followed him. When I got there I had six wands pointing at me. One belonged to Alastor Moody who I'd seen at the auror offices, two belonged to a pair of red heads who looked to be like they were married, and the other three belonged to Amelia bones, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Edgar Bones. I held up my hands, my wand hidden up my sleeve and said "Ladies, Gentlemen, what a pleasure. What can I do to take away the edge?"

Moody barked with laughter and I looked him in the eye. He studied me and said "Who the hell are you lad." I raised an eyebrow and said "Guess Albus didn't mention me." Moody shook his head and I said "Wolf, Lord Wolf, to be exact, one of Voldemort's enemies and one of the most powerful wizards in Britain." Moody laughed again and said "If you're really Wolf, what was the last thing I told you before you and I left the Ministry several weeks ago?" I smirked and yelled "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Causing a few to jump allowing me to slip my wand into my hand and disarm them. Moody was the only one who didn't jump nor let me disarm him. He smirked at me and said "Aye lads, lasses, this be the one and only wolf." I reholstered my wand and said "How've you been mad eyes?"

Moody chuckled and clasped my hand in a shake then said "I've been good lad, I've been good. Although the enemy took a nice chunk out of me last time we fought." He pointed at his nose which was missing part of it and I nodded. I said "They'll probably take more pieces off you if the minister doesn't let you guys use unforgivables." Mad eyes nodded and said "Aye that be true lad that be true. What about you, finally joining the fight?" I nodded and said "I'm joining the fray starting tonight. I plan on being at the next place Voldemort attacks then tracking him to his hideout and releasing those he has held captive. I'll be hiding them at Wolf Manor."

Alastor stared at me and said "Why Wolf Manor?" I shrugged and said "Nowhere safer. I mean if I thought I could return them to their old homes I would, but the death eaters will be expecting that." Alastor thought about it a while then nodded and said "You'll need someone to watch your back." I shrugged slightly and said "I'll need at least one person to watch my back, preferably two or three." Moody smirked and said "Constant Vigilance, eh? I can see that my lessons rubbed off on at least one of you. Why do you want members of the order to back you up?" I shrugged and said "The order, Aurors, doesn't matter to me who helps me, so long as I can strike a blow to vulturewart and free his captives. They've already been through hell if my dreams are any indication." Moody raised an eyebrow and I sighed then said "I've been having dreams about those taken by the death eaters. They kill the men and use the women as pleasure slaves at best, toys at worst."

Amelia growled deep in her throat and said "I'll help you." Edgar Bones nodded and agreed to help as well. I smiled at the two of them and said "Knew I could count on the Bones family. What about you mad eyes?" Alastor grinned, which with his scarred visage was pretty terrifying, and said "Oh I'll help you lad, anyone who can insult Voldemort and is willing to risk his life for others has spirit. I think you're an idiot, but I'll help you." I noticed Aberforth and Albus watching us and said "Yes?" Aberforth studied me and said "You're different from most lords. Where they're pompous bastards, you're a beast in the skin of a man."

I smirked darkly and said "I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing Aberforth." He nodded and the two of us laughed then he said "I'll help you Wolf, but I doubt we'll be able to get in what with the wards around the death eater's homes." I grinned feraly my canines sticking out and said "I'll deal with the wards. You guys just keep the Death Eaters off my back as I free the girls they have captive. If Moldy Shorts shows up I'll deal with him personally." Aberforth and the others nodded, accepting I was in charge then I showed them the location and told them to give me ten minutes. I apparated outside of the wards and started reworking them, I used a combination of wandless magic, elf magic, and what little dragon magic I knew.

By the time I was through with the wards they were keyed so only the dark mark was blocked from working then the Order members who were going to back me up apparated into the dungeons with me. We quickly started apparating out the girls we found there. By the time we'd gotten twenty of the fifty girls out, a few death eaters started coming downstairs to take their playthings. Alastor and Aberforth stunned them and locked them in their own dungeon.

Amelia, Edgar, and I continued apparating girls out until finally Vulturewart showed up and came after us. I blocked his first couple of spells then pulled out my wand and proceeded to duel with him while the other four continued to get the girls out, or deal with death eaters who tried to interfere. I had to summon things to block several Avada Kedavra curses, but other than that I was easily matching Vulturewart. We started walking up the stairs as our fight continued and the others continued to transport the girls to Wolf Manor.

Finally after about two hours we'd gotten all the girls out and the order members apparated back to headquarters. I managed to get Voldemort with a cutting curse only to be hit by six different Crucios from six different directions before Voldemort threw in a seventh holding his bleeding wand arm with his free hand. I managed to hold back my screams for about five minutes before finally my will broke and I let them out tearing my throat raw.

Eventually they stopped long enough for me to apparate back to the burrow and fall on my ass coughing up blood from my raw and swollen throat. Alastor grabbed my arm and side along apparated me to St. Mungos. I tuned out most of what was said around me as I tried to keep myself from slipping into insanity from the pain. It was hard, very hard, between the pain, which the curse prevented madness during it due to its power, and the feeling that I'd failed I didn't know which was worse. That is until Alastor said "You did good lad. We got all the girl's out and no one from the order was injured. How you put up with the cruciatus alone only god knows."

I shrugged as a mediwitch grabbed my arm and took me up to the fourth floor where they started checking me over for spell damage. Eventually they told me to strip and I did so slowly. When I was down to my boxers they said that was enough and started checking my chest and back as well as my arms and legs. Eventually they found spider webbing cracks all across my back which were busted blood vessels. They healed these easily enough then they noticed the tattoos. They asked me how long I'd had them, and I said "I have no idea, they just appeared one day."

The doctor looking me over just nodded and jotted that down on his clipboard then we both noticed the scarring on my stomach. There was a color changing flame that was pulsating in time with my heartbeat on it. He tried to heal it, as well as the tattoos, but nothing worked. Eventually he said "Looks like you have a curse scar. I don't know how to remove it because nothing worked. I'm sorry." I just shrugged and muttered that it was ok. They released me from the hospital about two hours later and I met Alastor down on the first floor where he'd waited for me.

Alastor studied me and asked "What was the damage lad?" I shrugged and answered "Exposure to seven Crucios, ended up with a cursed scar on my stomach from the damage. They had to repair multiple busted blood vessels, and said they're amazed I'm sane." Moody chuckled at that and said "Lad I'd say you're anything but sane. Taking in fifty witches who are all muggleborns, have been abused repeatedly, and don't know who to trust as well as fighting Voldemort and surviving the cruciatus curse. I can't wait to see what you do if we ever induct you into the aurors."

I burst out laughing then winced and held my stomach before punching Moody in the shoulder and saying "Don't make me laugh it hurts! Anyway to answer your question I won't be joining the Aurors, I can't stand anyone being in charge of me. I have to have my freedom to do things my way. The aurors wouldn't let me do that. I may become a teacher though; depending on if there is room for me at Hogwarts or one of the other schools come September." I stretched before Moody and I parted ways then went home where the elves were consoling the girls who were all looking around suspiciously.

When I walked in I had fifty wands pointed at me at first then they realized I was the one directing the operation to free them and they slowly lowered their wands. I stretched and said "Good evening ladies, if you're hungry please let the elves know, if you're thirsty let the elves know, if you want to rest let the elves know. If all that is taken care of, the elves will show you to your rooms where you can stay as long as you wish, I'm Lord Wolf and I will be happy to have you as long as you wish to stay here. I offer you all a place in my pack which is a special form of magic only my family has. I've been reading up on it lately and it's very strange. I'll explain more in the morning, if you'll excuse me I'm retiring to my room." The ladies nodded at me and smiled slightly at my kindness then let the elves lead them to their rooms while I walked to my own room resisting the urge to wince with every step.

I walked into my room and stripped then crawled into bed muttering to myself. I curled up under the covers and passed out. As soon as I entered the realm of dreams I found myself staring at Voldemort who was crucioing one of his followers. The man screamed and screamed then Voldemort lifted the curse and said "Who was the one who fought me Rockwood." Rockwood looked up and said "They call him Lord Wolf. He's known at the ministry as one of the men the minister trusts and is friends with Unspeakable Foster. He's been seen in the department of mysteries multiple times usually checking out the veil of death. We don't know why only that he studies it and mumbles under his breath a lot. That's all I know my lord I swear."

He glared at Rockwood and said "How did he know about our playthings, let alone where they were kept?" Rockwood shook his head and said "I have no idea master, I also don't know how he changed the wards but I have all of your loyal followers repairing them. Are we still going to go after The Bones family?" Voldemort nodded slowly and said "Yes, Edgar Bones and his family will face the wrath of Lord Voldemort. I will deal with the personally after what he did tonight. However for now we rest. That foolish Wolf will be in no shape to face me again for months if not years after the power of the cruciatus curse was used on him from so many." Rockwood nodded and said "Of Course Master, even if he's healed he wouldn't be foolish enough to challenge you again."

I smirked to myself as I thought "You sure about that? I mean I obviously have a death wish since I'm willingly challenging Voldemort head on, but I'm not afraid of anyone. They should be afraid of me; after all I am the big bad wolf." I popped my neck and growled softly even in the dream it seemed what I did affected them as they looked around. I shook my head and slowly the dream faded as Voldemort said "We attack on the twenty third. That should give us enough time to muster our forces and attack multiple fronts while I focus on the Bones family. The other attack can fail for all I care, as long as my targets do not escape."

I grinned to myself as I appeared in a forest full of life. There were creatures flying through the air, animals walking through the underbrush and studying me as they passed, and most importantly there was a wolf sitting on a rock watching me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he said "Hello, Wolf." I grinned and said "Sup?" He barked with laughter and said "I am Shanuo and I am a guardian wolf." I raised an eyebrow questioningly and he just smirked.

I sighed realizing he was going to make me ask out loud and asked "A guardian wolf is what exactly?" He smirked and said "A guard to the royal wolves of old. They were the wolves that were truly in tune with magic, the wild, and mortals. They branched off but one family chose to marry a group of humans and left this world. That family is the last of the royal wolves. All the others have moved on to the great beyond." I raised an eyebrow and said "What's that got to do with me?" He smirked and said "You are a descendant of that family, and the last Royal Wolf. A mix of man and beast as they would say, the closest thing to you is the lycans or werewolves."

I blinked at that and said quite brilliantly "Oh." The wolf burst out laughing and said "This is why your mates all have gold in their eyes. They will always have that as they are now part wolf from your essence entering them." I blinked and mumbled "My essence?" I blushed as I realized what he meant and said "Ok...what else is there that you need to tell me?"

The wolf laughed and said "This old magic that you spoke of, well it will affect the women you saved, if they accept it. It will make them more wolf like, make you more powerful, and bring more of your inner beast out. This may not be a bad thing, though eventually you will have to reconcile between the human and the beast within." I nodded and he continued "Eventually you can choose to change them as you see fit, though only your mates will become royal wolves and gain the gold in your eyes. You may be able to turn them into Guardian Wolves." I blinked and said "Which I'm guessing will correct an imbalance in the world." He laughed and said "Yes, there is actually a prophecy about the return of your kind. The humans should have their own prophecy about you in particular soon enough."

Suddenly everything started to grow hazy and Shanuo said "I will see you again young pup, and when I will teach you more. Until then fight on, and follow your heart for it will never guide you astray. Find more mates, and spread you're clan's essence." Suddenly I woke up in bed holding my head and groaning. I pulled out my wand and cast "Tempus." Instantly I was shown that it was January 4th 1976. I grumbled realizing I only had nineteen days to prepare the Bones family for Voldemort's attack.

I sighed and got out of bed only to find myself staring at Tilly one of the house elves who was eye level with my boxer clad crotch, making me realize I must have grown taller. I glanced at him and asked "Yes Tilly?" He smiled up at me staring at my eyes and said "Master Wolf the ladies be wanting to talks with yous." I sighed and said "Of course they do, they can't wait until I'm fully awake and have had my cocoa." The elf smiled and popped away then came back bearing a tray of hot cocoa. I sat on my bed sipping it and said "Tilly, what would I ever do without you elves?" He smiled and said "Master Wolf would probably be lost without his house elves sir."

I sighed and mumbled "To true, though I remember a time when I relied on no one but myself." The elf gasped and said "Master Wolf that's not good no, no, you has house elves for a reason. Master wolf should never have to rely on himself." I smiled to myself at the house elf's reasoning and said "I was alone at the time Tilly no house elves, just me."

Tilly stared at me wide eyed and I smiled at him saying "But now I have house elves so that's not a problem." He nodded his head rapidly his bat wing like ears flapping around. I chuckled and patted his head then said "Why don't you guys prepare breakfast for everyone while I finish my cocoa and take a shower. Tell the ladies I will be with them shortly." Tilly nodded and popped away making me smile. I got to my feet and started walking to the shower where I stripped out of my boxers and quickly got cleaned up.

I smiled to myself as the water ran over my body and thought "Life seems to be going pretty good, it could be better, but it could also be worse. I hope the ladies are ready for my explanation and can handle what I have to say." I sighed softly realizing they'd been through a lot and knowing that I knew exactly what they'd been through would be hard on them. I walked out to the dining room where some of the ladies were gathered and listed off their names from a clipboard that Ivy, another of the house elves, gave me. I said "Muriel Alexander, Andrea Brown, Nina Andrews, Marisia Hemmingway, and Alexa Worrall."

Each girl looked up as her name was called and I smiled at them then said "You guys will be the first ones going through therapy, my friend Illia will be here shortly to take you to a private room so you can vent. However first I'll explain everything I know so you don't miss out on anything, let's head to the foyer where all the girls can hear." They nodded and followed me to the foyer then I rang a bell and the elves appeared with the other forty something girls. They all looked at me and I said "You all must be wondering a few things, mainly, how I found you, who brought you here, and why I saved you when all hope was lost."

The girls all nodded and I said "Let's start with who brought you here. The ones who you all met, however briefly were aurors Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody, Amelia's brother Edgar, and Aberforth Dumbledore. All of them are members of the Order of the Phoenix." The girls gasped and let out other sounds of surprise. I waited for them to finish then said "Next, why did I save you when all hope seemed lost, because you needed to be saved. I had no other interest, well besides pissing off vulturewart." A few of the ladies laughed at the nickname I gave Voldemort then they started talking amongst themselves. Eventually Illia appeared and I said "For the last one I'm going to show you a memory of the last time I saw one of you in their hands before freeing you."

The girls shivered and slowly I took my wand and touched it to my temple then drew out of a memory and placed it in the pensieve. The girls walked up and dived into the pensieve then I followed them landing by the place they'd left. Instantly the girls looked around wearily and I said "We are in Riddle Manor. Where I freed you all from, the occupants can neither see nor hear us. Even the past versions of yourselves can't see or hear us." They nodded their heads as the memory took us inside the manor to the dining room where one of the girls was spread eagle on the table being violated in the ass, sex, and mouth. She was crying soft tears but not making a sound for fear of being hit by a torture curse.

I growled at the sight and the girls blinked noticing my eyes had turned pure gold. I watched it all carefully and growled louder as a fourth man walked up and started using the poor girl's breasts. I punched the image causing no effect but gaining the women's respect somewhat for what I did. I muttered and the memory changed to the dungeons where the girl was being dragged by her hair before being thrown in a cell with six other women none of them clean. I said softly "After seeing your living conditions and what was happening to you I couldn't help but lose myself in rage and plan on attacking Voldemort's strong hold."

The girls nodded warily watching me as the dream version of me entered each cell taking count of who was inside and how to help them all. Finally the memory ended and we returned to the foyer where the elves were holding the pensieve and watching us carefully. A few of the girls broke down; the rest just had hardened expressions on their faces. Illia walked in and took a few of the girls away to help them get over their trauma while the elves took me and the rest to the kitchen table where breakfast was served.

I let the girls talk and enjoy themselves as I ate quietly deep in thought. I looked up when Allia, one of the older girls, cleared her throat. I looked at her questioningly and she said "Mr. Wolf we were wondering what we owe you for all of this?" I blinked and said "Absolutely nothing. I just want you girls to rest and recover and stay as long as you want. I won't force you to stay longer, nor will I force you to leave. This is a safe haven." They smiled in thanks then we all got up and went our separate ways.

I walked to my study where I started drafting a letter to Albus about having the order watch over the Bones family. It wouldn't be right to tell him everything I knew, but it would be fine if I let him know enough that it seemed like I had a little insight to Voldy's plans. I threw away the first four or five however on the sixth I felt I worded it right and called in Xenia my personal owl who flew over. I handed her the letter and said "Take that to Albus and wait to see if he has a reply, if not come back here for your usual rewards lovely." She hooted once then flew off with the letter tied to her leg.

I leaned back in my chair thinking as the door opened and one of the house elves walked in with a plate of biscuits. I took one and munched on it staring into my inkwell deep in thought. The house elf, whose name was Ani, walked out with the food knowing not to disturb me when I got like this. I sighed after a bit as I finished the biscuit and leaned back in my chair humming softly. I wondered what to do besides wait for Xenia to return; finally I decided to head outside and just cast a bit of magic to practice. I walked out and started casting bombardas and stupefys at targets that appeared and looked like rogue wizards.

After a few I started casting reductor curses. I stretched after I finished and blinked as a few of the girls walked up and dragged me back inside then threw me in a chair. I stretched and watched the girls as they talked among themselves then the apparent leader, Amelia Thorn, walked up and sat on my lap. I blinked few times to be sure this was real then she leaned against me contently and nuzzled my neck. I figured they'd never be comfortable around men again, which was why this was so confusing.

I blinked as Amelia kissed me slowly almost scared of how I'd react. I gently kissed her back running my fingers through her hair and treating her gently. The other girls stared in shock at the way I treated, which was as if she was one of the most important people in the world rather than a piece of meat as the death eaters had. I broke the kiss and kissed her nose then said "I told you I expect nothing from you or any of the girls. I'd much rather you all feel safe than think that you need to pleasure me." They smiled and Amelia nuzzled my shoulder then got up and walked off with the others.

This trend continued for the next couple of weeks. I'd get comfortable and one of the women would surprise me. Whether it be by sitting on my lap, kissing me, or in one case walking in just after I showered and causing me to blush red as a tomato. Until finally January twentieth arrived and I approached the Bones family with my news, they were shocked because Albus apparently hadn't told them, and then asked how I knew. I told them about my dreams and how they'd been accurate so far and that I would be staying with them for the next few days to prepare for the attack of Voldemort. They thanked me and welcomed me into their home where I met their children and their extended family. There was Edgar, patriarch of the family, Amelia top class auror, his daughter Amanda Bones, and his son Arthur as well as his wife Maria and his brother Alexander who was getting married by the end of the year.

I realized this would just be the first attempt on the Bones family since they were both powerful magically and politically. Voldemort would want anyone who fought him destroyed. If they all survived they would be attacked again. I knew Voldemort wouldn't stop until either the Bones family or he was dead. I growled softly as I helped the Boneses train for when Voldemort attacked. Finally on the twenty third our training was put to the test. Voldemort and seven others appeared and attacked Bones Manor. I was the first on the field blasting Voldemort with a reductor curse that sent him flying. I then turned my wand on one of the men with him and cast "Feminus Fenum." Which amazingly turned him into a female with a demure attitude who hid behind me as the intense fighting got under way.

I growled and lashed out at Voldemort with a stunning hex which one of his goons intercepted then the battle between the two of us truly began. He summoned a snake which I turned to smoke. I summoned a wolf that lunged at him and he turned it into a puppy. The now female death eater saved the puppy from a wall of fire summoned by Voldemort which I countered with a wave of water. Back and forth like this it went for the next twenty minutes while the Boneses waited for the aurors to arrive and were blasting the death eaters with stunners and the occasional bone breaker hex, as well as disarming curses. I sighed realizing that they wouldn't break ministry regulations, not sure how many I'd already broken and cast bone breakers, reductors, and other potentially lethal curses.

I figured if the death eaters weren't going to hold back neither was I. Finally Voldemort and his goons who could, apparated away, leaving me and the Bones family to gather up the remainder. The one who I'd turned into a girl was curled up behind me holding onto the puppy and petting it. I sighed and stroked her hair noticing she no longer bore the dark mark then started pulling the death eaters into a pile and casting a spell to bind them with ropes as the aurors appeared. The aurors took them away but I thought of casting the Praedia Bellica on a few of them.

When the aurors weren't paying attention I cast the spell causing all the holdings of the death eaters in question to pass into my hands, including their family as spoils of war. I didn't expect the drain on my magic from casting the spell but just grinned at the outcome. I stretched and popped my back letting the aurors lead the prisoners away. The Bones family thanked me again then I apparated back to the house where I got fifty different ass chewings and one long kiss. I figured it was worth it since lives had been saved and even said so causing the girls to get even angrier. They met the girl I brought home and cautiously welcomed her. However they were still pissed at me so I knew I'd be lucky to get out with my hide intact. The only ones who didn't seem ready to tear me limb from limb were the new girl and Illia.

Illia seemed like she was slightly proud of me and my wolf said something about that's how a mate should feel about their alpha doing his duty. The new girl was rather subservient and hid behind me every chance she could. To my enhanced senses she smelled afraid that the girls would go after her after what she did as a man. She hadn't raped any of them, but she definitely helped keep them captive. The girls were surprised by this behavior and finally asked "Alright Wolf, who is she?" I blinked and said "A former male turned female." They waited for me to explain so I sighed and got into teacher mode as I called it. I started explaining about the spells I'd created including the ones to swap a person's gender. I explained I hadn't expected them to work, but work they did.

I went on to explain about the Bones family and my letter to Dumbledore then checking up on them. This led to the explanation of the fight and our new guest. When they found out she was a former death eater they asked my plans for her and I said "I'm going to enjoy my conquest." I raised an eyebrow waiting for an argument however when none came I took the former death eater by the arm and led her to the master suite. She knew what was coming and shivered expecting me to be cruel. I gently guided her into the room and shut the door then passionately kissed her causing her knees to go weak.

I gently pushed her back toward the bed as I deepened the kiss putting up privacy and silencing wards as we walked. I took both her wand and mine then put them on the nightstand not feeling like pointing out that I could use magic without a wand. I continued kissing her until her knees hit the back of the bed then pushed her back onto it and lay beside her stroking her hair. She shivered and said "Why are you being so gentle when you're going to rape me?" I sighed and said "I have never raped anyone. I don't plan to start now. If you want me to stop at any time say so." She nodded and I asked "So what was your name and what's your new name?" She thought about it a second then said "My name was Alexis Antonio. I think my new name will be Anastasia Andrews." I simply nodded and played with her hair.

She sighed and said "Why are you so gentle when you know what I was?" I stroked her cheek and replied "Because that's not who you are anymore and you never participated in the raping of the girls. From what I've seen in your mind it made you sick to know that they were being treated the way they were. I know for a fact you tried to make their lives better and wanted to defect from Voldemort's camp." Anastasia blinked then hugged me tightly thanking me and I said "Can't...Breath....nee...air." She let go looking abashed then I kissed her saying "You look cute when you seem slightly worried." She punched me, which probably would have hurt a lot worse if she was still a guy then glanced down at her chest and asked "Why are they so big?"

I shrugged and pulled off her shirt making her gasp then started trailing kisses all over her neck and jawline. She shivered in pleasure and mumbled "No fair." I just laughed and said softly "I never play fair dear lady, never." I kissed all over her neck causing her to slightly melt into a pile of goo then kissed along her uncovered breasts since they had only been covered by her robes seeing as she didn't have a bra. I then kissed down her stomach while massaging her breasts and undid her pants/trousers.

I pulled them off her revealing the boxers underneath then kissed down her legs before taking her shoes and socks off to kiss up her body again. I eventually came to her boxer clad crotch and slid those down her legs as I drove my tongue into her virgin core. She moaned loudly at the stimulation and grabbed my hair forcing my head closer. I gladly obliged nibbling on her clit, sucking on her labia, and twirling my tongue within her folds seeking her g spot. Finally she came all over my face and I greedily licked it up as she let go of my hair and allowed me to sit up. I started stripping down and she stared at my nine inch member which was still slightly soft. All told when it was hard it would be eleven inches long and two or three inches thick at least.

What I didn't realize at the time, or for a while afterward, was my body was optimizing itself for mating. I rubbed the head of my cock against her sopping wet entrance. She moaned and said "Tease!" I smirked and said "So you want me to take you?" she growled and bit my shoulder in response activating my instincts and causing me to bite her neck dominantly causing her to yelp and let go then lick at the spot in apology not knowing what came over her. I thrust into her slowly, an inch at a time to let her get used to being stretched till I hit her hymen. I looked at her questioningly and she nodded a bit fearfully so I pulled all the way out thrust all the way in.

She let out a very canine yelped and motioned for me to be still. I did so worried about her until she nodded for me to continue and thrust into her slowly and steadily. She moaned as her body adjust to what I was doing then her vaginal walls started clamping down on my cock in a vice like grip and started milking me for all I was worth causing me to thrust harder and faster growling as I held the bite on her neck and raked my fingernails down her back not realizing they'd turned into claws and left deep scratches.

She moaned at the combination of pleasure and pain then whined at me to keep going. I noticed the longer we went the more canine she acted, but where Illia was at least a beta, she seemed to be at most a delta. I continued thrusting till I got close to my peak and started hitting her cervix before thrusting forward one last time and releasing into her holding her close. We both howled out our orgasms, which looked slightly scary with the blood on my face and the bite in Anastasia's shoulder.

I licked at the bite and it started to close then nuzzled her and the two of us fell into a contented sleep with her clinging to me and mumbling "My alpha." As I slipped asleep I dreamed of turning into a large black wolf with black wings with silver tips and blood red on my muzzle as well as blood red markings on my fur. The rest of the night passed in the dream with me running, hunting, and eating prey animals. Knowing I had a pack to protect in the real world my dream self-seemed to be trying to help teach me how to do just that.


End file.
